Episode 1587 (16 March 1998)
Synopsis Ruth tells Mark that they have to make today as normal as possible for Jessie, then she totally perversely takes the day off work and lets Jessie have the day off school and goes off shopping. She buys Jessie a necklace to remind her of the time she spent there. Ruth is late home and Rob and Nicole go to see Mark to ask why Jessie isn't at home. Mark puts them off and offers coffee until Ruth arrives, only a few minutes late. Jessie is finally returned to her mother and Ruth packs up the toys and then starts snivelling revoltingly again. Terry finds 20 pounds in the gutter, and decides this is a sign that his luck is in today. He puts it on a 7 race accumulator, or at least gets Robbie to do so. Robbie forgets and only just gets to the bookies in time for the first race, then he can't read Terry's writing and has to decide whether the last race choice is Mr Terry or Mr Larry. Given that it's Terry's bet he assumes this must be Mr Terry, and places that bet. Over the period of the day Terry follows the races on a personal stereo, and of course each horse in turn wins. Sanjay hears the rumour from the bookie, and Robbie tells him it wasn't him, it was Terry. Sanjay gets the names of the horses off Terry and places his own bet. Mary turns up for her first day at work and Grant dumps her on Tiffany, saying that since she's a girl she'd prefer having a girl to train her. Tiffany is annoyed, but Grant says the alternative is for her to go and carry some barrels around in the cellar as they have a delivery coming. Mary is an obnoxious little know-all and Tiffany isn't impressed by her attitude. Terry asks for a drink and cons Mary that he has a slate since he lives here and he'll put the money in the till at the end of the day! Of course Mary gets into trouble for being so stupid and gullible. Barry is in the café saying he's sold his flat and Lenny offers him a place to stay in the squat. After Barry has said he wouldn't be seen dead in a squat, and left, apologising to Kathy how he was sure he had a £20 note this morning but he can't find it, Huw tells Lenny off saying that he has lived with Barry and he is the flatmate from hell - even worse than Robbie. Lenny says it's OK since he refused. Huw and Lenny get wind of the story about Terry's/Robbie's bet. Terry comes into the video shop at race 4, and mentions the name of the final racehorse, which is unfortunately Mr Larry. Robbie tells Huw and Lenny and says how could he possibly have known - what idiot doesn't bet on a horse with his own name? Lenny says probably an idiot who studies form, since Mr Larry is the favourite. Barry finally talks to Roy and tells him he wants to invest £3,000 in the business. Roy says there's no point since he has to let Barry go, as they can't afford his wages. Roy says it's nothing personal, and Barry whinges that of course it is - he has worked for Roy since he was a child. Roy says that it's time to stand on his own two feet then. Simon overhears reports of the gamble from Sanjay of course, and he has a go at Terry when he sees him. Terry says it was a sign and he knows he's lucky today, and after he's won £25,000 he will go to win back the woman of his dreams. Simon says cynically that if he does win, Irene will probably be all over him like a rash. Terry says he ought to hit Simon for that, and Simon laughs "Defending her honour? As if she had any." Terry goes to the bookies for the last race dressed up in a suit and with his hair combed. Irene does turn up before the race and he's suddenly not bothering to watch and they snog. The race is a nail-biter between Mr Larry and Mr Terry, and Mr Larry loses. Sanjay tears up his slips in annoyance and everyone is disappointed, except Terry who's kissing Irene. Huw and Lenny look incredulous and tell Robbie - you know what that means - Terry has lost....but you have won. Robbie says he has to go and tell Terry, but Huw and Lenny bundle him out of there before he can say a word, after checking he has the betting slip. Credits Main cast *Ruth Fowler - Caroline Paterson *Mark Fowler - Todd Carty *Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney *Terry Raymond - Gavin Richards *Huw Edwards - Richard Elis *Lenny Wallace - Desune Coleman *Simon Raymond - Andrew Lynford *Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson *Roy Evans - Tony Caunter *Kathy Mitchell - Gillian Taylforth *Mary Flaherty - Melanie Clark Pullen *Tiffany Mitchell - Martine McCutcheon *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Sanjay Kapoor - Deepak Verma Guest cast * Jessie Moore - Chelsey Paden * Nicole Moore - Sara Stephens * Rob - Category:Episode Category:1998 Episodes